


I'll Be Back

by graceful_ginger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, but you don't have to, guys I'm so sorry for this, no beta we die like men, so you could read it as a no magic au?, there's no magic mentioned, very slight merlin/arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceful_ginger/pseuds/graceful_ginger
Summary: Merlin gets injured.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	I'll Be Back

They had just been finished packing up their camp from the night before when it happened. I wasn't even a particularly bad attack, only three bandits, nothing they hadn’t dealt with before. It was just bad luck that this time, one of the men had gotten to Merlin, only moments before Arthur ran him through. For one, precious moment, Arthur thought that everything was fine, and then the blood began to seep through Merlin’s shirt and he stumbled forward into Arthur’s arms.

“Merlin!” He caught Merlin and gently lowered him to the ground, propping him up against a tree. His hands shook a bit as he lifted up Merlin’s shirt to see the wound.

“That bad?” asked Merlin, who had been carefully watching his face. Merlin’s tone was lighthearted, but his face and heavy breathing showed Arthur how much pain he was in.

“You’ll be fine, Merlin,” said Arthur, trying to sound cheerful even though his heart had lodged itself in his throat. “We aren’t far from Camelot, we’ll just get you back to Gaius and he’ll patch you right up.” He began to stand up, but Merlin’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Arthur—” Merlin cut himself off with a gasp. Swallowing, he continued, “Arthur, there’s no way I can travel right now.”  
Arthur wanted to protest, but deep down, he knew it was true. He may not have the medical training of Gaius or even Merlin, but years of fighting experience had taught him you don’t put a man with that severe an injury on a horse.

“Well then, I’ll just have to bring Gaius to you.” He made to stand up again and again, Merlin stopped him.

“It’s a day’s ride to Camelot. By the time you get there and back, I’ll have bled out.”

“Merlin, I can't—” Arthur paused, cleared his throat. He would not cry. “I won’t just watch as you die. I have to do something.”

“Please, just,” his breathing was getting heavier, “just stay with me. I don’t— I don’t want… just, don’t leave me. Please.” The hand on arthur’s arm was now groping desperately at his chainmail. Arthur was crying now, despite every effort to the contrary. He took Merlin’s hand off his arm, holding it tightly.

“No. No, I can’t— I won’t give up.” He shook his head, trying to think clearly. “We passed a village, maybe there’s a healer there. It’s just down the road, I can make it there and back in time. Just hold on okay Merlin?”

“Arthur.” Merlin shifted restlessly, his eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing. “Arthur, I won’t make it. Please, Arthur, please just stay. I don’t want to be alone.”

Arthur let out a sob. He reached out and cupped Merlin’s face in his hands, wanting to comfort, to reassure. He stroked a thumb over Merlin’s beautiful cheekbone and Merlin leaned into the touch in a way that made Arthur wonder. But there’s no time for that now. There will be time later, he told himself, they will have so much time together as soon as Merlin’s safe.

Arthur tilted Merlin’s head forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ll be back.”

Merlin didn’t protest. Arthur didn’t know if he had accepted Arthur’s decision or if he was just too weak to talk. He prayed it’s the former.

* * *

Arthur left, and Merlin missed him.

He felt his heart beat in every part of him, in his chest, in his finger tips, in the wound on his stomach. He felt his breath coming short and ragged and so loud in his ears. His wound didn’t hurt anymore. Nothing did. He gazed up at the sunlight streaming through the leaves above him and thought how beautiful it all was.

He missed Arthur.

* * *

When Arthur returned, accompanied by the healer from the village, he found Merlin slumped against the tree, perfectly still. Everything went numb as he rushed forward. He knelt beside Merlin, running his hands frantically over Merlin’s face, his chest, his wound, begging him to please, please, come back. As Merlin’s head sagged lifelessly against his chest, all Arthur could think is that he left.

That Merlin was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this? That wasn't very nice of me...  
> go yell at me on tumblr @itheginger


End file.
